Lucy: The Vampire Slayer
by shadowllama12
Summary: Santana was a witch, Brittany was a seer and Quinn was just Quinn, and she was okay with that. She liked being the normal one. Until some town in California sunk into the ground and she could suddenly throw Finn through a roof. That she was not okay with. Eventual Faberry. Side Brittana. Dawn/Kennedy. Maybe Fuffy.
1. Fucking Ohio

I own neither Glee nor Buffy. I won't even pretend to.

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1: Fucking Ohio

**Dawn's POV**

I cannot believe my first assignment as a Watcher is... here. Lima fucking Ohio. I mean seriously? Of all the places in the world. I have yet to meet my slayer yet but judging by the collective student body I've seen my hopes are not high. As I sit here, in what I was told is the choir room, I can't help wonder why I didn't get assigned somewhere like France or London, and then I remember who my sister is. Buffy probably thought having me in a place where nothing happens would keep me safe but she seems to have forgotten that there is a hellmouth about an hour away. Unfortunately, as I flip through the local newspaper, I realize that maybe that hour makes a difference.

No 'mysterious animal attacks'. No victims with missing internal organs. No virgin sacrifices. Nothing.

Before I can contemplate this further, a curly haired man in a vest comes in the room. I stand up, holding out my hand as I introduce myself. "Dawn Summers, I'm your new T.A." His momentary suprise leaves as he shakes my hand. "Will Schuester"

Mr. Schuester starts to tell me about his glee club and I realize that the cover Giles gave me was as a music studies student. I shudder as I recall my musical nightmare from a few years ago and silently curse my british mentor. Will is looking at me expectantly and I must have tuned him out completely because I have no idea what he was saying. "I'm very excited to be here," I try and it must have appeased him because he just smiles and nods as an asian couple stroll into the room, accompanied by a boy in a wheelchair being pushed by a guy with bottle blonde hair. They both appear to be chatting with a black girl behind them. They all give me strange looks as they walk to their seats before settling and continuing their conversations.

A boy with a mohawk and a freakishly tall teen seem to be talking about some videogame but the shorter one stops listening long enough to leer at me with a shit eating grin before walking to their chairs. The bowtie is the first thing I notice about the next kid whose gelled back hair is being fretted with by another boy wearing, for some reason, a beret. I don't get enough time to be weirded out by that because I hear:

"Hello, you must be new here. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, future broadway star, I would strive to remember that name if I were you because-"

"Berry, if you don't shut the hell up I will go all Lima Heights-"

"Leave her alone Santana."

Despite the rest of that appearing to be commonplace, the defense of the short girl seems to come as a shock to the rest of the club. The girl, Santana I assume, smirks at the blonde girl who spoke before she is pulled by another cheerleader to the chairs. I hold back a groan becaues that smirk is way to familiar to be considered a good sign.

"Thank you Quinn."

As the club continues to stare at her, the teen shrugs before taking a seat in the back next to the other two cheerleaders. Rachel beams brightly and is about to continue before Mr. Schuester claps his hands and she is forced to her place, a chair in the front. Shocker.

The teacher introduces me to the kids and I frown as none of their names match with the one I was given. This immediately sours my mood as I take my own seat with one thought on my mind:

'Who the hell is Lucy?'


	2. Open and Shut

Do not own Glee or Buffy.

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2: Open and Shut

**Dawn's POV**

"Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back, though you know we wish we could. Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good,"

The cheers sound as the three teens move out of their final positions. I can't stop the smile despite my mood and the fact that I hate the song itself. Their performance was good and I can't fault them for choosing _her_ favorite song. Not like they could know.

"Sandbags, Tweedledumb, Lucy Q. My office now!" A voice snaps from the doorway. I turn to see a frightening woman in a red tracksuit motioning to the three cheerleaders in the front. Before I can question the intrusion, her eyes focus on me, "Summers! You too."

I'm not sure whether it's the tone of her voice, the name Lucy, or the fact she somehow knows my last name but I comply and follow her out the door despite Mr. Schue's protests.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting but the words "So you're the infamous key? I thought you'd be taller" was not it.

The girls, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and (Lucy) Quinn Fabray stand off to the side as I face Sue Sylvester's stare. I've faced vampires, demons, and even a Hellgod but this woman is more terrifying than all of them combined.

"Sister to Buffy Summers, the head Slayer, and girlfriend to-"

"Ex-girlfriend"

Something tells me I shouldn't have interrupted but thinking about _her_ right now is definately out of the question. The vein popping out of her neck, probably.

"Ex-girlfriend" she grinds out "to Junior Slayer Kennedy Lopez"

I feel water splash my face and look over to the teens. Santana appears to be choking on her drink while Brittany rubs her back and Quinn's eyes widen and flicker between me and the Latina. "Kennedy?" she asks the other girl, "As in your sister Kennedy?"

"Sister? Kennedy has a sister?"

This seems to get Santana to breathe as she immediately turns to glare at me, and I suddenly get why she looks so damn familiar.

"Ken didn't tell you about me? I wish I could say I'm suprised." she scoffs before glancing at Quinn, "And half sister, by the way." The girl just rolls her eyes as she too addresses me. "So you're supposed to be my watcher?" Suddenly I'm reminded of why I'm in this podunk town. Great job Summers, way to remember your mission.

"Yes," I manage "I'm Dawn Summers-"

"Great, well you're not needed. I've got this under control so feel free to run back to where ever it is you came from."

"100 laps tomorrow Q"

"Coach!"

"The girl's just doing her job, show some damn respect."

I breathe a sigh of relief and thank Sue as she sends the girls to wait in the hall, Quinn mumbling an apology as she goes.

"So..." Sue stares at me again and I realize that I'm not completely off the hook. Well crap.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Santana, Brittany, and I stand in the hallway, attempting in vain, to listen to the conversation inside. Coach put up wards around her office long ago and try as she might, Santana can't break down those barriers. Considering how strong her powers are, that thought is terrifying.

I glimpse an argyle sweater and hope that she won't come up to us but when have things ever worked out well for me. We just discussed her sister so Santana is definately going to want to take her anger out on Berry.

"Hello Quinn." I hold back my groan. "I thought I would inform you all of the decisions made for sectionals-"

"Let me guess Hobbit," here it comes, "You and Finnocence will sing a sappy duet, followed by a solo, also by you and a rousing group number led by- wait for it- you."

"Well, I-"

"You know I hate dwarves breathing my air so either get lost or stop breathing."

With a huff, Rachel stomps off towards her locker and I turn to Santana with a glare only to be met with a cheery smirk. "That was highly unnecessary." She continues grinning, "I think you mean highly entertaining, Qball." I just roll my eyes and look at Berry, whose grabbing her books from her locker. She has one out when the door slams shut suddenly, barely missing her fingers. She looks around for the cause but we all avoid her eyes. When she starts spinning her combination again, I punch Satan in the shoulder. For a girl with unimaginable power, she uses it for the most immature reasons. "Stop it S. I don't get why you're so mean to her."

"And I don't get why you suddenly have such a hard on for her but-" I punch her again. Much harder this time. Berry gets her locker open and once more it shuts. Santana chuckles. "Seriously stop."

"Once you admit that you want a sip of that Berry juice, I will." Locker open. Locker shut. "I do not." Santana shrugs. Open. Shut. "Stop." Open. "You know the magic words." Shut. "I thought Q wasn't allowed to say magic words after that thing with the penquins." Open. "Different magic words, Britt." Shut. Rachel is fuming at this point, to the point where she has to take a breath before attempting her combination again. Open. "Say it Q." Shut. Berry's practically red right now. "No." Open. "Okay." It stays open this time and I wonder why S changed her mind but it doesn't take me long to figure out when I notice the slushie floating above her. "Don't" It starts tipping over. "Four little words will make be stop." Poor Rachel doesn't even notice as she rushes to get her things out. I mumble. "Sorry what was that?" I can see the icy beverage, imagine it dripping all over her, picture myself licking it off her- "I like Rachel Berry" The cup straightens up and zooms to Santana's hand. She passes it to Brittany who kisses her cheek in acceptance of the gift. Knowing S, she probably picked Britt's favorite flavor.

Can you say whipped?

A throat clears behind us and we turn to see Coach and Dawn standing in the doorway, the younger with a tracksuit in her hands looking completely shellshocked. "Ladies, meet your new assistant coach."

We look at one another and give a collective shrug. "She'll be in charge of your laps tomorrow Q." I have no idea why I thought that ten minute seperation would make her forget that. "And Lopez, I've warned you about magic in school, so you'll be joining her." Normally I'd expect anger from the girl but she knows the rules and doesn't argue, mainly because Brittany whispers things that make me wish I could turn off Slayer hearing into her ear. I shudder as we're dismissed. Before leave, Brittany tells Dawn that she looks pretty in green. Weird. Not because she's not pretty or anything but because her dress is purple. I look at Santana who just shrugs and says, "Seer thing, don't ask." Something tells me it's more than that but I don't push. "Sure, seer thing."

We make it to the parking lot and I see Berry sitting down on the curb. I try to talk to Santana, maybe get her to apologize, but she and Britt have disappeared. I faintly smell smoke so I'm assuming teleportation. Santana may know the rules but that doesn't really mean she follows them. With a sigh I approach her.

"Um, hey."

She jumps a little. "Oh, Quinn, I didn't see you there. Did you need something?" C'mon Fabray. "I, um, well" Seriously, Q, be cool. "I was wondering if I could take you home." She looks surprised, though, why wouldn't she? "That is, if, you don't have a ride." I need to stop talking. "Because you were sitting there and, you know you probably are just waiting for a ride, so I'm gonna go, and-"

"I don't have a ride." Thanks for stopping me.

"Oh, then can I take you? Because I wouldn't mind." I certainly wouldn't mind taking you. Focus Q. "My car's still in the shop so it wouldn't so much be a ride as it would be a walking partner." Smooth Fabray, real smooth. "Sure Quinn, that would be lovely." She gets up and wipes off her sweater.

We're quiet for most of the way, with her humming 'I Feel Pretty' under her breath, and me trying to hide my smile. We get close to her house,(I may have patrolled there a few times), and she finally asks what I know she's been dying to since I offered. "Why are you walking me home?" I attempt nonchalance, "It was getting dark, not safe." I say with a shrug. It is true after all. Though I wonder why that kind of stuff isn't in the papers. Vampires, demons, that stuff happens here all the time and no one seems to notice.

"Well thank you Quinn," she says as we aproach her front door. "How are you getting home?" she asks and I can't stop my heart racing at her concern. "I'm walking. How else?"

"You can wait here until my fathers return, I'm sure they won't mind taking you home."

"Somehow I think they would but I promise I'll be fine."

"It is getting dark though-"

"I'll be fine," I repeat and start to leave. I check my phone and see it's almost six, I also have a text.

**From Santana:** Ptrl 2nght?

I send one back as I wave goodbye to Rachel and head towards my house to change.

**To Santana:** Creekside 7

I'm almost home when I hear a scream. With a sigh, I head towards the noise, grabbing the stake from my Cheerios bag.

Duty calls.


	3. Of Souls and Sister

Do not own Glee or Buffy.

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 3: Of Souls and Sisters

**Quinn's POV**

He doesn't even see me coming. He's too distracted by his victim, a young woman struggling to get back to her feet, to notice me. Good for me and very bad for him. I intercept his fist before he can hit her again and use his own forward momentum to flip him on his back. I twirl my stake in my hand, fully intent on bringing it to his unbeating heart, but all of the sudden I'm on the ground with a weight on top of me. A flash of dark hair is all I see before the weight is removed and Santana is helping me to my feet. My attacker starts to rise from where S threw her but the young woman whose life I was saving is on her first, fangs at the ready.

So I guess the whole 'saving her life' thing was unneeded and the bleach blonde man was attempting to slay. Except now he has his own fangs out and color me confused but since when do vamps slay other vamps? Regardless, he busts out his own stake and buries it in her chest. At this point, both San and myself have taken up defensive poses as the Billy Idol reject helps the other woman up. As she brushes off her jeans, I grab my friend in order to stop her from doing anything stupid. This was so not what I needed today.

**Santana's POV**

I feel Quinn gripping my hand but that does pretty much nothing to calm me down. I lift my other arm and both the vampire and the other slayer are pulled forward until they are just a few feet from me. I can see the slight panic in her eyes, almost entirely covered up by a cocky defiance, but it's still there.

"Santana," she says with a cheeky smile. "Kennedy," I reply with my own devilish grin.

"You know these two?"

I turn to the vamp and get an idea. "Quinn, would you like to do the honors?" Ken-doll's anxiety is almost palpable when Q grabs another stake and aims for the heart. Blondie knows the game fairly well, going slowly so as to give big sis time to answer my unspoken question. "Don't kill him." There it is, Quinn pulls back and we turn back to Kennedy.

"He has a soul." I can't help the rage that surges through me at that. A soul? Seriously? I've had one my whole life and it hasn't stopped her from thinking of me as a monster. And now she's all buddied up to some vamp because he's suddenly got himself a moral compass. Hypocritical bitch.

See the thing is, the 'half' part of half sister makes a difference. A big one, considering that my half would be demon.

My mother was kind of a big deal in the underworld circuits, then she found a nice little warlock in a lame as hell town in Ohio and they had a totally awesome kid, aka me. Unfortunately that warlock already had a daughter, aka Kennedy, from his (very human) ex-wife. After about six years of human life, my mom decided demons were more fun and left us. I kind of became Papi's favorite after that. It didn't help that Ken had no magical potential whatsoever and I was extremely gifted from, like birth. Then there was that whole 'slayer with a demon sister' thing that pretty much put us entirely at odds. Suffice it to say, we havent't really gotten along. Not since mom disappeared. Around the time I met-

"Ken!" Speak of the angel. Or think of her, rather. I thought I told her to stay home. Not wanting to upset her, I release my sibling from her invisible bonds and she picks up my girlfriend with a twirl. "Hey Britt," she says with a laugh, giving a curt nod to Quinn who nods right back. They don't really mesh well either. "Hey! You gonna let me go too?" The vampire is still stuck in my magical hold. Ken gives me a look and I remember that she's currently in between me and Britt. I know she probably wouldn't hurt her but I'm so not taking that chance.

I let him go but keep my powers at the ready, just in case. Brittany rushes over to me and whispers "Shiny soul for a shiny man, I bet he shined so bright in the mouth." It takes me a moment to process that and I realize that he probably had something to do with the hole in the ground Kennedy ran off to a while ago. I guess if B thinks he's alright, than he is.

"I'm Santana Lopez, this is Brittany, and she's Quinn," of course Q just has to add "The Vampire Slayer," to my introduction. "Spike," he replies.

**Quinn's POV**

Spike. As in William the Bloody. This is some kind of cosmic joke, right? No way in hell is Santana's sister hanging out with William the freakin' Bloody. Especially considering the crap she gives S for not being 100% human. But here she is, defending a guy whose killed like two slayers and murdered hundreds of other innocent people. (My brand spanking new watcher better appreciate all the research I've already done.)

A thought occurs to me suddenly and I look at Kennedy.

"You're gay?"

**Santana's POV**

Oh thank you Quinn. I had almost forgotten that little tidbit of information. I knew Ken played for the other team but last time I saw her she was certainly not into commitment. Who do you think taught me that 'sex is not dating'? But the way that Dawn chick said the word 'ex-girlfriend' told me that their relationship meant something. To both of them.

Which means I've got plenty of ammo.

"Oh yeah," I feign innocence "Are you seeing anyone because, Q here just-"

The elbow to my gut was totally worth it as Quinn blushes and Kennedy looks to the ground. I feel something most would call guilt as I glimpse the pain in my half sister's eyes. Holy crap.

She loves her. Kennedy loves her. My sister and Quinn's watcher are in love.

This could get awkward.

* * *

**Read and Review Please. Constructive criticism would be preferred. Suggestions are also nice. **


	4. Babysteps

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 4: Babysteps

**Dawn's POV**

**_Earlier-_**

"The Key will open and the Trinity will fall." I hate prophecies. Especially ones that include me. "The Key, I'm assuming would be you." I nod. Why is this happening? It's day one. I just thought I'd meet my slayer, tell her about her destiny, and start training her. But a prophecy. On the first day. You've got to be kidding me. "There's still quite a bit to translate but the Trinity would be the three girls you've just met." And my slayer's involved in the prophecy, seriously, not a good day. "The Eye, The Hand, and The Soul." I read under the word Trinity. The question's on the tip of my tongue but Sue beats me to it. "Brittany's a seer, Quinn's a slayer, obviously, and Santana is, a long story but suffice it to say, she's a witch."

So Kennedy has a sister, who she's never told me about, and who happens to be a witch, and also happens to be mentioned in a prophecy, fantastic. I know communication was never really a strong aspect of our relationship but- ugh, nevermind. I'm not thinking about her right now. I refuse. Also Sue is still talking and incurring her wrath is a bad thing. One thing is bugging me though. "Do they know? About the prophecy?" She shakes her head and tells me, in no uncertain terms, that I'm not to inform them of this. I get not wanting to alarm them until the prophecy is completly translated but I'd personally rather them be afraid in the light than unaware in the dark. "I know what you're thinking," she says and I'm pretty sure she actually does, "You want to be a good watcher and tell your charge, but them knowing could be the start of this prophecy fulfilling itself. The parodoxical predictions are actually the worst." There's a pain in her tone of voice that has me agreeing to keep silent. I've heard it in a few of my fellow watchers after they've lost their girls. "I could use your help looking after them, all of them." Right. I guess that means I'll keep an eye on them in glee. No problem. "So in addition to Schuester's dancing monkeys club, you'll be assisting me with the Cheerios." Problem. I don't cheerlead, tried it once, didn't work out so well. I say as much and get another glare. "I'm not asking you to be a cheerleader, I'm telling you to be a coach. All you have to do is train your slayer under the guise of being my assistant." Sensing that the only answer is yes, I nod and she goes to a closet and throws a tracksuit at me. This is officially hell.

**_Present time-_**

No _this_ is hell. As Quinn, Santana and for some reason Brittany do their 82nd lap around the track under my watchful eye, I realise that fate isn't done screwing around with me yet. She jogs up slowly and I do my best to ignore the way my heart races. I attempt to ignore her as well but-

"Hey," she says as she watches the Trinity run. I'm not listening, I refuse. Maybe I'm just imagining her, maybe it's the First. Wait, that would make her dead and that's definately something I can't deal with. She puts a hand on my shoulder. Good, not the First. It's comforting in more than a 'she's alive' way. "Can we, um, talk?" I shrug the hand off. I'm not dealing with her right now. "Busy," I mumble. I don't look at her but I know a frown found it's way onto her face. I move to the other side of the track as the girls pass, Santana sending her sister a scowl as she goes.

**Kennedy's POV**

Step Two of my 'Make up for stupid shit' plan, isn't going so well. Not that Step One did either. Dinner with my father and half sister last night was about as awkward as possible, especially with both of us showing bruises from our mini-brawl, and Papi doing most of the talking. He was apparantly glad to see me again which came as a bit of a shock considering the way I left. There was yelling and broken glass if that paints a picture of how that conversation went. Brittany waves at me as she follows Santana and Quinn, both of them having slowed their gait in order for her to catch up. I imagine running with a demon and a slayer must be a bit tiring.

And there's the Lopez family glare coming from Satan. No, Santana. She's my sister and I have to treat her better. Remember Step One. God, how did this all get so screwed up. We used to be close, S and I. She used to be my little sister not my half sister and certainly not that demon who lives in my house. I don't know how we drifted apart so badly but I guess it started when my step mother left. Whatever. All I know is that I have to fix things, if I don't want that prophecy coming true. I can't lose my little sister or her friends. Or the woman I-

The woman I have deep emotional type feelings for. Am I really such a coward I can't admit it to myself? Okay so Step Two is freaking me out a little, better get back to Step One for now. As they round the corner again, I jump onto the track and start running next to San. "We need to talk." She immediately starts running faster but I stay next to her regardless. "Seriously Tana." She stops at the old nickname but a whistle and a few insults from a megaphone get the both of us running again. I may not go to this school anymore but Sue Sylvester has always been terrifying. I wasn't even a cheerleader but everyone knew the terror in a tracksuit and now I find out she knows about the supernatural and well, I'm not sure I trust my sister's life in her hands. Not that most people would trust it in mine but that's what Step One is for. "You're in danger."

She's no longer trying to outrun me so I'll take that as a step in the right direction. "Best friend to one slayer, half sister to another, not to mention I'm a witch with a seer for a girlfriend, I'm always in danger." Girlfriend? "You finally told Britt how you feel?" It may have been a while but I've always known how she's felt about the blonde. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah."

"You're my sister, of course it's my business." As soon as I say it, I know I shouldn't have. She's eerily calm, a very bad sign. "Right, now I'm your sister. When you left for California, I wasn't. I was just," she pauses, "What did you call me? I think it was 'monster'." Before I have a chance to apologize, I'm hurtling towards the ground and Santana and Quinn are leaving me in the dust. Brittany stops to help me but chases after the other two as soon as I'm up. I suddenly remember why I started seeing my baby sister as the devil. It's Brittany. It's what Santana did to her when they were kids. "The Witch will fall and the Seer will view all."

"What did you say?" I didn't realise I said it outloud but sure enough, Dawn is staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing," even I wince at how quickly that came out of my mouth. "Really, because it sounded suspiciously prophetic to me." I shrug and my ex simply grabs my arm and drags me to the bleachers where Sylvester stands. "I knew you were here for a reason Lopez Number Two," she says and I have to be a little annoyed because, "I'm older, how am I Number Two?"

"Not the point Ken," My mood lightens a bit as I notice that Dawn is still holding my arm. She must notice too as she releases her grip as if I was on fire. "What do you know?" No point in lying now. "Only what Spike told me, he-"

"Spike?"

Oh yeah, totally forgot she didn't know about him being here. Or about him being y'know, alive. To an extent. I am just batting a thousand today aren't I? Might as well move on to Step Three.

I fucking hate Step Three.


	5. Responsible Adults

Do not own Glee or Buffy.

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5: Responsible Adults

**Dawn's POV**

"Tell me again why I'm not slaying him?" Kennedy and I share a groan at Quinn's repeated question. She catches my eye and I can't help but smile. We may have ended things on a sour note but I still love her, even if she doesn't feel the same way. After another moment of staring, she decides to bite the bullet and answer the other slayer but the blonde interrupts, "Other than, 'he has a soul' because as far as I know so did Hitler." Okay, I admit the girl has a point. "Plus I'm getting really tired of that being your only answer."

"I gotta agree with Q on this one." And there she goes. "Plenty of humans with souls go homicidal on like a daily basis." Why Santana is here is beyond me. When I asked, Kennedy just said something about making amends. "And plenty of demons live their lives without killing people." There's a bit more venom in that one and I instantly feel like I'm missing something. The way Kennedy is avoiding her sister's eyes tells me it has something to do with why she never talked about her family. "Can we go in?" Kennedy nods, pushing the crypt door open and inviting us in. It's almost exactly like his old one in Sunnydale and I shudder at the thought of my ex living here with Spike. As if she's reading my mind, Kennedy whispers to me, "I've been chilling at my dad's place." The muttered, "Unfortunately," is heard (and ignored) by everyone else, including the bleach blonde vampire watching tv in the corner. Spike jumps up, pantsless, and every woman in the room averts her eyes.

**Santana's POV**

The vamp is apparantly offended by our collective repulsion but what did he expect? This quartet of ladies I'm with radiate homosexuality. The 'responsible adults', consisting of Ken and Watcher-girl won't stop eyefucking, he saw me and Britt last night, and Quinn's gay can be seen from space, especially if Berry is around. Point is, why would any of us be happy to see him in his boxers? "Put some damn pants on Billyboy!" Thank you Ken.

Wait, that wasn't Kennedy. Who the fuck is this?

Dark hair, painted on leather pants, red lips, tight as fuck black tank top. Kinda hot. I mean, I prefer blondes and am y'know taken but so not the point.

The point is this woman, sexy as she may be, just came in the backdoor of this crypt shouting at Spike to (thankfully) put some fucking clothes on. We were warned about the vamp but she was definately unexpected and by the look on Captain Peroxide's face, not entirely welcome. "Thought I told you to get lost Slayer," he says as he throws on a pair of tight pants over his boxers. Her smirk drops as she seems to notice the rest of us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Santana's POV

I know I've only known her for like a day and a half but I was kind of under the impression that Watchers didn't swear.

"Hey Junior, Little D, and" she glances at Q and I, "... friends." Dawn's eyes are narrowed and I'm actually slightly afraid as she rounds on Kennedy. "Did you know she was here?"

"No, I-"

"Oh my god, you did!"

"I really-"

"Relax Brat, other brat didn't know anything about this," That seems to get the watcher's attention and she stops berating my sister. Not that doing so clears up anything about what's going on. Next to me, an equally confused Quinn raises her hand and asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"She's leaving," Kennedy throws a black bag that was sitting in the corner at the new arrival. The woman grins as she grabs it before chucking it over to Q, who almost drops the thing. "You need to work on your reflexes Blondie," the stranger tells her as she extends her hand, "Faith Lehane, by the way."

"The Rogue Slayer and the last one truly called" I glance at the blonde and raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and says "Coach." Enough said. I will never understand how Sue knows the things she does. Seeing that we're distracted, Faith drops her arm and crosses it around her waist. "This would be the part where you tell me your names."

I share a look with Quinn but Dawn decides before we can say anything, "They are none of your business Faith,"

"I can speak for myself," Quinn demands, her best HBIC face on, "I'm Quinn Fabray and my reflexes are fine." Faith shrugs and nods lightly, before crouching down and sweeping my friend's legs out from under her. I barely have time to laugh before I join her on the floor. Kennedy lands next to me a few seconds later. The other slayer chuckles as we all get up. "Seriously Ken? The newbie and her friend, I might expect this from, but you? You been sitting on your ass for far too long." I'm officially pissed now. I flick my wrist and the dark haired woman takes a tumble. I walk towards her as she groans, "Not so funny anymore, is it?" She starts to get up and takes some sort of amulet off her neck. "Guess I should tell T that her little trinket doesn't work as well as she thought?"

"Trinket?" Now the watcher speaks up? Where was she when we were being assaulted? "That's an Amulet of Hecate, it's supposed to ward off most magical attacks. It's-" She pauses as if just realizing something. "Did you say T? As in Tara?" The slayer looks nervous. "Well, um..."

"Because Tara couldn't make something like this without Willow."

"I-"

"And Willow wouldn't help you out unless-"

And with yet another unfinished sentence, Dawn storms out. Kennedy follows soon after, leaving two minors with a vampire and a possibly homicidal slayer. Great job 'responsible adults'.


	6. These Are My Confessions

Do not own Buffy or Glee.

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 6: These Are My Confessions

**Dawn's POV**

Buffy. I knew she didn't trust me with this. Why else would she send her lapdog? And that's another thing. Everyone at Slayer HQ knows those two are screwing but they won't just fess up. I guess I can understand not wanting a relationship after all the failed ones she's been through. Still, anyone with eyes can see the way they feel about each other. I've been able to see the way Faith feels since she first showed up despite those memories not being real. Even the monks could feel the sexual tension. But that's so not the point. The point is my sister sent her not-girlfriend/girlfriend to spy on me. Not cool. I am an adult now. I don't need my big sister to rescue me on a weekly basis anymore. Plus, I have my own slayer to look after.

My slayer... who I left in the crypt... with Spike and Faith. I am just failing epically today. And now I'm crying. Fantastic.

**Kennedy's POV**

When I find Dawn, she's sitting on a gravestone, head down and feet swinging forlornly. "Hey," I offer weakly. She turns and wipes her tears away, repeating my "Hey." She scoots over and I accept the invite, plopping down next to her on Mr. Bronson's headstone. We sit there in silence for a bit and I take the time to study her. Her hair is a little longer and quite a few shades darker but aside from that she looks the same. Physically, at least. Unfortunately, there are walls around her heart I can't quite get around. Walls I helped build. Walls I've got to tear down.

"Sorry for yelling at you." I shrug lightly before resting my hand on her knee. She doesn't move it but her breath hitches slightly so I put it back in my lap but she grabs it and interlaces our fingers. I miss this, the simplicity of it all. I miss holding her hand in a cemetary, attempting to slay vampires and (more likely) hiding from her sister. I miss the stolen kisses behind mausoleums. I miss the smile on her face when I did something stupid or irresponsible, like the time I said I was sick to avoid Giles' mystical walkabout in the desert (and to spend more time with her). I miss the look she gave me later that night when we kissed for the first time. Hell, I even miss the blush she sported when Tara caught us making out on Spike's cot and promised not to tell the others. I miss everything about her and if all this prophecy stuff comes true, I don't want to miss another moment with her.

**Dawn's POV**

"I'm sorry." It's quiet, barely a whisper, so much so that I think I might have imagined it. "I'm so damn sorry," she repeats, "I shouldn't have just left like that but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle you, all the things I felt for you. All the things I feel for you. There was so much going on in my head and I just couldn't be around you but you have to know that I missed you every day I was gone. I could barely sleep without you next to me and that's my fault. I threw away something beautiful because I was too chicken shit to deal with my feelings. Dawn, I-" She stops and I just stare at her, unsure of what to say.

**Kennedy's POV**

She's looking at me so expectantly and I remember the arguing, the yelling, the fighting. I remember the hurt and the pain but then I remember climbing off of a bus, walking by a crater and tapping her on the shoulder. I remember her launching into my arms and kissing me fiercely. I remember that brand new slayer strength coming in handy as I held us both up. I also, unfortunately, remember recieving a solid left hook to the face from Buffy as soon as we seperated but it was worth it. She was, no is, worth it. "I love you." The words slip from my mouth but are soon joined by others and I can't seem to stop. "I love you so much and I don't care if you slap me, or yell, or whatever because I love you and I needed you to know. Because if this prophecy crap is real, then you and my sister, and her friends are going to die and I won't lose you. Not without telling you how I feel and certainly not without doing everything I can to save you. All of you. I just-"

Her lips are on mine so fast that we both almost fall off the tombstone. Guess I can cross Step Two off my list. "I love you too," she says as we break for air, keeping our foreheads pressed together. I don't waste anymore time, as I dive back in, kissing her hard and pulling her into me. A throat clears behind us and we seperate again in order to look at our interrupters.

Santana and Quinn. They look scared. Actually scared. Fear is something neither of them show too often so I know something is up.

"Not that that wasn't sweet and all Kenny," Her voice cracks and something is definately wrong because Santana hasn't called me 'Kenny' since she was six. Quinn finishes for her.

"What was that part about us dying?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual but fair warning to my lovely readers, I'm starting college soon (moving in a week) so the next chapter will be a while but please be patient, I'm already working on it and hopefully the wait will be worth it. **


	7. Last Days

Lucy: The Vampire Slayer

Do not own Buffy or Glee.

Chapter 7: Last Days

**_A/N: So I'm back but I don't know how I feel about this new chapter so reviews would be nice as always._**

**Quinn's POV **

_"It's a big, big universe," _

My fingers dance along the piano slowly as I sit alone in the auditorium.

_"So many dimensions" _

I think back to the earlier rehearsal for glee. Mr. Schue had walked in with a guitar and started singing "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback.

_"And unanswered questions"_

I fucking hate Nickelback.

_"Not to mention" _

Then he wrote Carpe Diem on the board and I really hope Dawn felt the glare I sent her way. I tuned him out as he started discussing this week's assignment and I could tell Santana was feeling the same annoyance I was.

_"Life"_

Why did they keep the prophecy from us? Shouldn't we have been the first people to know how imminent our death is?

_"What an invention, life"_

Summers is meant to be my Watcher, she's supposed to have my back, what the hell?

_"There's no choice involved in what you are given"_

And then there's Kennedy.

_"One mind, one voice, one body to live in,"_

I mean Frannie and I aren't exactly best friends but I wouldn't keep a prophecy of her death slip my mind. I would tell her instead of sucking face with-

_"Life"_

I can feel someone watching me, but I don't stop playing. If some big bad is out to murder me, letting someone listen to me play is the least of my problems.

_"It's a short, small thing we lead,"_

I can't do this. I can't pretend that I'm fine when at any moment, some unknown beastie could end it all. I stop playing and get off the bench but I keep on singing, though its much quieter than before.

_"With so much potential"_

I 'm supposed to graduate next year, go to Yale, live a life that doesn't revolve around death and demons. I'm valedictorian, god dammit. I am more than this.

_"Pointless or essential, which one can I be?"_

I am supposed to have it all.

_"Where do I fit? Where do I stand?"_

I wish Britt and San had never told me about the supernatural and I definately wish that Coach had never told me about my calling. I wish I had never been called.

_"Who are they to say what I am? And how can I stay inside this awful world I know?"_

I move down to sit at the edge of the stage, my audience still hasn't left but I don't see them. For a moment I felt Santana's presence but she must have known I needed space. Something my stalker either doesn't realize or doesn't care about.

_"I need a way out. I need an escape. I'd rather be dead than to live in this place."_

Hesitant footsteps sound out behind me.

_"I wish that something or someone could just take it all away"_

The footsteps grow braver and closer.

_"Someone take me away"_

A hand lands on my shoulder as soon as the note fades and I turn to look at it's owner. "Something you want Berry?"

"So we're back to Berry now? I thought we could at least be on a first name basis."

"Right, sorry Rachel. Did you want something?" Please just go. I can not deal with you on top of everything else right now. "Well actually I had come here to practice-" Oh thank God. She's not asking about me, I'm just in her way. Good I can deal with that. "-but then I noticed how upset you looked" Dammit. I just had to think it didn't I?

We're both silent for a moment. "Are you really going to sing that?" Her tone isn't disgusted or anything but I can't help but be offended. I just raise an eyebrow. "Not that it isn't a fine song or that I dislike your voice. I actually really enjoy your singing. A lot," hold back the grin Fabray, hold it back, "it just seems very somber for the assignment at hand." My smile fades as I remember the entire reason I'm in the auditorium. I needed to escape Dawn's 'I'm sorry' eyes. I needed to just think about this jumbled mess I'm in. I needed to not think about my demise and the prophecy which unfortunately is all I thought about. Well almost all. I did happen to think quite a bit about the brunette next to me. Who is looking at me with something... different in her eyes. "Quinn, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" I nod as we lean in closer to each other.

Her eyes shoot down to my lips. Is this real life? Is this actually happening? No. It isn't. I pull away from her and don't miss the look of disappointment on her face but I know I can't do this. I start to speak when the doors burst open and Dawn comes in looking flustered. "There you are Quinn. I've been looking for you everywhere." Rachel looks between us before rushing past my Watcher and leaving the room. I follow her out, but not before shooting Dawn a 'we'll talk later' look. I run after the flash of argyle that turns the corner, slayer speed allowing me to easily catch up to her. I grab her hand. "Be- Rachel wait!"

"Quinn, I have to say of all the bad decisions you've made, including sleeping with Puck, this one would have to be the worst," Wow. Conceded much. I may have a crush on her but pulling away from the kiss ranks a lot lower than Puck. "I mean, she is Mr. Schue's assistant. Not strictly forbidden but you are underaged and-"

Wait. "What?"

"Ms. Summers. You and her." I probably shouldn't laugh. I do anyway, until she pulls me into an empty classroom. "This is no laughing matter Quinn, what you are doing is illegal." I catch my breath and look her in the eyes.

"You think I'm fooling around with Dawn?" She nods. "Dawn Summers?" Another nod. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, don't you?" She stomps her foot in irritation. "Well then what is with the looks you keep giving each other and the 'after school meetings' I heard you discussing?" I shake my head and give a soft chuckle.

"Okay Rach, first of all, no. Just no. I mean she's cool and all but no. Second she's dating Kennedy. Sort of. I mean, I think they worked it out. And third-"

"Who is Kennedy?"

"Santana's sister. Anyway-"

"Santana has a sister?"

"Yeah, they don't really talk, but lastly, the other reason I'm not into Dawn is because I have feelings for someone else,"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why-" she lowers her head and I silently plead for her to not continue that sentence, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I-i well, I-" Oh screw it.

**Rachel's POV**

I have a list of pros to dating me going through my head as Quinn stammers out her reply. I'm prepared to list them all when she stops talking but instead she does something unexpected although pleasant.

**Quinn's POV**

She lets out a squeak as I press my lips to hers but she reciprocates nonetheless.

**Rachel's POV **

It's over as quick as it starts as a growl sounds in the hallway and she pulls away from me. "I'm sorry," she starts "I'll be back just stay here." The noise comes again and I can't help but be concerned. "Quinn, where are you going?" Something in her face darkens as yet another growl comes, sounding closer this time. "Just stay here and lock the door when I leave."

"Quinn-"

"Do it Rach!" she snaps before her tone softens, "Please just don't leave this room for any reason," another growl and she heads toward the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she turns back, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips before exiting. I lock the door behind her but all I'm left alone in the room to ponder the mystery that is Quinn Fabray.


End file.
